


Thank the Norns you're home

by skylerkyriu



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bath, Blood, Confessions, Engagement, Fear, Future Planning, Love, M/M, Pandora's music box, returning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had returned from battle, and it's your job to make him forget about his horrid day, meanwhile he tries to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank the Norns you're home

**Author's Note:**

> this one doesn't have any sex, you know you can have a one shot without sex in it. XD

when he had to leave, you gave him a kiss and held him for a short while, savouring his scent, his form and his voice. when he was gone you waited in your room. waiting for him to walk through. but would he?

 

all it would take would be a lucky sword or arrow in the right spot and he would be dead. his whole life form, everything he was, all he could be. gone. all because he couldn't stop it. you sat at the edge of the bed, scared and sad. you should have been with the queen, she had the worry of losing two sons, while you had the worry of losing a....a.....Loki. 

 

you and him weren't anything important. you knew he loved you more than anything, but, there wasn't a label. and did you need one? he loved you, you loved him, that's all you needed. but everyone looked at you as if you were...like a plaything to him. no one included you, and even when Loki said you were more to the ignorant people, that still didn't change their minds. 

 

you were about to go visit the queen to comfort her, when your bedroom doors flew open. Loki walked in, covered In blood and wet dirt, his hair was a mess, he looked exhausted. he saw you staring at him shaking, he walked over to you, arms open wide. you threw your arms around his neck, holding him tightly. you buried your face into his neck, breathing in his scent that was cloaked by the wet dirt. 

 

"you're alright. I was so scared." you said biting back a sob. he held you tighter, smelling your hair. 

 

"what happened? are you alright? is everyone else okay?" you asked quickly. he was out of breath, trying to give an answer to all your questions. 

 

"it's alright. you're covered in blood. I hope it's not yours." you said with a tear going down your face. he wiped it away. "I'm fine. the battle is over. I'm here." he said kissing your forehead. you held his wrist, and kissed his gloved hand. "take off your clothes." you said walking to the washroom. "excuse me? he asked. 

 

"I'm going to bathe you." you filled the tub lit a few candles, wanting to relax him. scented the tub, had everything ready. you walked back in to see him fiddling with one of his straps. you walked over taking his hands away and sorting it out. you tried to focus but you knew he was staring. the strap had been pulled hard in the fight, it was almost impossible for it to come undone. 

 

but layer by layer you took off his clothes, throwing them to the floor except the metal. you thought you would get them polished later for him. you took off his gloves and lead him to the bath. you laid him down slowly, washing him, and humming the childhood song your mother used to sing to you.

 

after all the blood was cleared you took a breath, happy it wasn't his blood. you put soap on him, cleaning him. going over his chest slowly, and his arms and neck. 

 

"darling my eyes are up here." he said. you snapped out of your trance. you cleaned him from his chest to his legs. then began to clean his hair. 

 

"I'm glad you were back. I was scared you wouldn't...I wouldn't see you-" you stopped yourself, not wanting to cry. "how many did you take down, do you think?" you asked. trying to distract yourself. 

 

"maybe a few hundred or more." he said. "Norns, do I sound like my brother." he said. "once I was knocked down, with someone standing over me with a war hammer." he said, you tensed. someone could have taken away your Loki. "luckily I dodged it, and got him myself." he finished. 

 

"calm down, I will not leave you here alone in life." he said, you swallowed hard, it's easy to say what will happen in the future, but fate decides it, not you in the end. "you know, when I thought for a second I wasn't going to make it in that battle, the first thought that came to mind was you." he said. 

 

you rinsed his hair, turning his white soap soaked hair into his usual raven black. he was staring at you, you simply nodded. "my first thought was what would happen to you? I couldn't bare the thought of the news of my death reaching your ears. I didn't want you to be hurt because of me. because of my death." he sat up and took your hands. 

 

"calm down. stop thinking about what would happen to me if I didn't make it. I'm here now, in reality." he said. 

 

"you thought you were going to die yourself, if you don't have faith in yourself, how can I?" you tried to breath. he took you face in his hands. "shush, shush, shush, close your eyes and listen." he said. "I will not risk my life for something out of pride." he said kissing your forehead. 

 

"I think you're clean now." you said getting him a towel, the lead him of the washroom. you didn't want to hear it. he was a stupid boy who never cared for his own life. he told you could dry himself. so you took the metal of his armour to the polishers. you would have the leather of his clothes cleaned, and have his armour polished for the next time he went to War. the...next time he went to War... staring at the door. you allowed a few tears to fall down your cheeks. he was back now. and somehow it felt worse with him hear. how long will it be before he's called away again? 

"darling?" he called. 

"I'm fine, I just....I missed you." you said. 

 

"well I'm here, put that down and sit here with me." he said. "I'll tell you about the battle." 

 

you placed the metal and folded leather down on the ground and went over to the bed. you stopped in front of him. "turn over. let me rub your back while you tell me the story." he turned over and you climbed on. then rubbed the places that were most tense, he moaned at you rubbed his shoulder blades. 

you saw a small faded scar on his lower left hip. but the more you looked at it the larger the scar became. it was the length from your index finger to your thumb. you hadn't been with him the year he had received that. there was so much you didn't know about this man. you heard the odd thing from his childhood but never anything else.

"a treat for a prince," he laughed "I should go to battle more often." he said. 

 

"please don't..." you said. your voice weak from a hidden sob. it seemed as though he didn't notice. or maybe he did, in which case he had little care for your worries. maybe you should take this lightly, the grief he would have to face every time he arrived home, it would surely tire him out. and that was the last thing he needed after a battle. 

he told you the story, saying how he and Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were fighting bravely. but you didn't care about his brother or his friends. when you thought of the battle field: you saw only Loki, like a star shining and fighting like the God he was. you smiled when he said Thor got knocked down when he was too caught up in his arrogance. 

 

"he's always been cocky." you smiled. 

 

"and while I was thinking of tactics to take my enemies down, I also thought of you." you smiled at that. he always thought of you. you leaned down and kissed the back of his head, and then his shoulders. as your hands moved to his sides, careful not to harm his rib cage. that would have surely seen some damage. 

 

"I thought about how life was so dull. always the quiet one. just watching the idiots go about their daily lives with no concept of the real picture. keeping my emotions in drove me mad sometimes. and then there was you. you odd little thing. so stubborn, so free and yet loyal. you fly high little bird, but you always come home." 

 

he began to move so you climbed off. he climbed off the bed kneeling, holding your hand in his own. 

 

"I tried to think of why I kept thinking of you when I should be doing battle." he began. "it bothered me that if I died, I would die only your lover. if I must die I would rather die your husband." your heart was racing, you knew where this was going. 

 

"you are my lover, my best friend, my companion, my balm, my voice of reason, will you add to that list as my wife?" he asked. 

 

you couldn't say anything. you just stared at him. you nodded, over and over until you found the word you'd been looking for. "yes, yes, I will!" you said jumping on him and hugging him. 

 

"YES! I will you idiot, you don't have to ask. yes I will marry you." you said. kissing him. 

 

tears went down your face, Loki sat up kissing you, holding you, your future husband was holding you. you couldn't believe it. 

 

"oh, and there's one more thing I forgot to add..." he said pulling away.

"thank you for worrying for me."

**Author's Note:**

> there you go, I really like one shot, don't have to plan as much with a chapter. thank you for the Kudos, and the likes.


End file.
